


The Affair

by kcakes



Series: The Widow Series [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcakes/pseuds/kcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya attempts to get to know the woman he has been sleeping with for the last six weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Just like with the first part of this series, I wrote this a year ago and edited it so I could post it here. It's also posted on fanfiction.net, so if you see it there it's mine!
> 
> Part 2/3; the other two parts are posted as individual works.

He would never say it out loud, but Kyoya loved the risk of getting caught.

In a white room with big windows and billowing curtains, the voices of the people wandering by outside drove him over the edge. He wasn’t even sure if the door was locked — he hadn't had time to check.

Both of them were perspiring, he more so than she. They'd been at a charity golf tournament at a country club, schmoozing with the most important guests, just like they did best. It was a social event to celebrate the end of spring and welcome the beginning of summer, and everyone who was anyone was there. Noa wore a thin dress the color of sherbet and her hair in a ponytail. Kyoya wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black slacks. His glasses kept sliding down his nose due from his sweat and his hair stuck to his forehead — no matter how many times she pushed it out of the way for him, it still got in the way.

He held her face tightly while they kissed, like she might slip away. She gripped the sides of his shirt roughly, ensuring wrinkles he’d have to explain later. They stood underneath the ceiling fan, but the thick air coming in from the windows was all they felt. They breathed heavily, partially from the humidity, but mostly from the situation.

“You were very good,” she’d said over the phone after the first time this had happened. “I think I’d like to see you again.” That was six weeks ago.

He broke the kiss — he had to in order to breathe. She took this pause as an opportunity to begin undressing, first him and then herself. Left only in their underwear, she pulled the rubber band from her hair and shook it loose — she knew he prefered it that way.

“We have to hurry,” she said quietly, reaching into her purse on the nearby table and pulling out a package of tissues. She wiped her mouth clean of smeared pink lipstick and then held his chin to do the same for him. Next, she turned her attention to his glasses, taking the thin frames delicately in her fingers and pulling them away from his face. Her eyes, normally cool and calculating, were always full of affection whenever they did this. She leaned up and pecked his lips before placing his glasses on the table and reaching into her purse again to pull out a single condom.

He took it from her, holding it tightly in one hand and taking her own fingers in his other. He fell onto the bed — adorned in a white comforter to match the rest of the room — and she toppled down with him. He was already half hard when he rolled on top of her, finding her lips again. He grinded his hips hard against hers, forcing her legs open with his knee. She pulled his hair as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He felt like screaming out in ecstasy, and this was only the beginning.

He reluctantly broke away and pulled off the rest of their clothes, not bothering to make it seductive. It wasn’t the first time they had seen each other naked, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. There was no time to mess around. His heart raced as voices neared the windows, but he couldn’t help but stop for a moment to admire her. She was glistening in the heat, breathtaking.

“Kyoya,” she said, on the verge of annoyance. Then, lightly, she added, “You sure are slow for a man.”

When they weren’t talking about business or sex, their more casual conversations revolved around sexism. She was quite the feminist, and he very reluctantly admitted that she was making him one too. She liked to keep his male ego in check.

Looking into her eyes and smirking, he lowered himself over her body again. Her hands smoothed over his back, her nails scratching the sweaty skin lightly. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he humored. “Did you want it fast?”

The seduction that was lost before was suddenly in his voice. She gave him a smirk and rolled onto her side, putting her backside on display. “I always do,” she said.

It took him about half a second to get the condom on, and soon he was navigating his way towards her warm pussy. His whole body tingled as a wave of pleasure passed through his whole body. His rock hard cock slipped against the folds of her dampness. She hooked her leg over his hip and pushed hard against him, trying to get him to push inside of her. 

He started slowly, despite the risk. He wrapped his arms around her and held her by her breasts as his pace quickened. He ran the length of his dick repeatedly over her clit as she moaned out his name. She was on the verge of cumming, and he hadn’t even penetrated her.

“Kyoya...Kyoya…”

He clamped a hand over her mouth and she gave a muffled cry as he suddenly slipped all the way into her. In the month and a half they’d been doing this, she had never felt so slick against him. With her sweaty back pressing against his sweaty chest, his free hand worked at her clit, rubbing it in time with his powerful thrusts. There was only one thing on his mind.

 

He felt himself on the brink of an orgasm and slowed down his pace dramatically. Her moans of protest were loud despite his attempts to quiet her. She wanted it harder, faster, literally any other way than what he was doing. She was a strong woman, he knew, but sometimes she needed a lesson from a strong man. Keeping that in mind, he pulled out all of the way before he rammed back in, hard and deep. Her back arched and she cried out into his palm.

He wanted to make it last, despite the very real possibility of getting caught. No one knew they were seeing each other. This affair was strictly that: an affair. There was no dating, no flowery language, no romance. Just a mutual, instinctive need for human contact and sexual release. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it.

He rubbed her clit furiously and pulled out slowly again before pushing hard back into her. He moved his hand from her mouth when her moans got stuck in her throat, and instead held her stomach.

Their sweat mixed together and the already thick air became even thicker with the suctioning sounds of skin against skin and heavy breathing. He grunted as his climax began to slowly overtake his body. She didn't know what to do with her arms, as her fingers grabbed onto the sheets, onto him, onto herself; they eventually settled over his hands on her breasts. She was close too — she was struggling to keep her leg over his hip.

She twisted her neck to kiss him passionately, their tongues and saliva awkwardly filling each other's mouths. She suddenly gasped and jerked against him, and he felt her tighten around him. He moaned at the feeling and quickened his pace, trying to get as deep within her as he could.

"I'm about to cum," Kyoya whispered in her ear. He rubbed her faster, willing her to climax with him.

Her back arched against his stomach and she began to tighten around him again just as he pulled out. He pulled the condom off and stroked himself a few times before spurting out right at her opening. When his eyes refocused, he saw her pussy clench as her own cum leaked out to mix with his. She was still moaning softly, and before he could think, he was kissing her neck and rubbing her breasts as they both came down from their high.

"Oh my God," she whispered quietly. He stopped kissing her when she twisted around. "It was wise of me to keep you around," she joked, patting his cheek in a haughty sort of way.

"You're welcome," he replied with a roll of his eyes.

They laid in their afterglow for a few more minutes before getting up. Noa took a cigarette from a sleek black case and lit it as she began to redress. A loud, boisterous laugh outside caught Kyoya's attention.

"Do you remember Renge, from the Suoh wedding?" he asked. "Long blonde hair, loud?"

"The one that was in love with you?" she teased, her cigarette dangling dangerously low on her lips. "Yes, I've been meaning to meet with her today."

He couldn't help but smile. "That's the one," he said. He wiped his glasses off on his slacks. "Well, she's pregnant, so if you want to catch her at a good time, you'll have to be careful."

"Is it yours?" she asked quickly. The alarm in her voice was unmistakable, but he knew better than to expect it to be jealousy.

"Of course not," he said. He was offended that she thought he would be with someone like Renge.

"Oh," she said, recovering quickly. "She's not even showing, when did you find that out? I was with you all day."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "I researched her. I research everybody I come across. I wanted to know what she'd been up to since high school."

Noa rolled her eyes dramatically. "How _boring_! I mean, I research people too — you have to — but I leave some stuff out. Aside from who they are and what their inheritance is, don't you like to get to know someone the conventional way?"

He was buttoning up his shirt, trying to return his expression neutral even though it pained him. "I like to be prepared for anything."

"It doesn't work like that, though," she explained. "A computer can't tell you about someone's character. It can tell you their age and who their parents are and what business they're in, but it doesn't know any of their secrets. People really appreciate it when you get to know them, especially the people below you. No one likes to feel like they're being lorded over. Mystery is fun sometimes."

Despite her sharp words, he smirked. "Is this you saying you want to get to know each other _conventionally_?" he mocked. "I've already researched you, you know."

She rolled her eyes again. "I don't want to _date_ you, Kyoya. But I do like our more casual conversations. For instance, when I looked you up I never knew you were left handed or that you like spicy foods. I bet you only remember things about me you learned on your own. You only care about the big picture, so that's all you notice, but sometimes it's the tiny details that help you succeed."

"Fine then." He adjusted his glasses and took a seat the edge of the bed, watching her as she reapplied lipstick and put her hair back up. "What's something you like?"

"I like flowers and mathematics," she said simply.

He was starting to regret this conversation. Getting to know someone the conventional way wasn't mysterious, it was boring. He already knew those things. "Tell me a secret."

"What do you want to know?" she asked, not taking her eyes from the mirror. "How about that I had a vibrator before I had a husband?"

He rolled his eyes; he couldn't help it. "Not a sex secret, a real secret."

This time she did look at him, very pointedly. "Okay," she said calmly. She took a deep drag from her cigarette and turned back to the mirror. "I know exactly how this relationship will end."

"Well, you're frustrated with me right now, so I'm sure you're envisioning something dramatic," he explained coolly. 

"I'm serious," she said. She looked at his reflection, her hair flipping over her shoulder. "Isn't it obvious?"

He didn't say anything. Their relationship — if one could even really call it that — would end when one of them lost interest or found a partner they wanted to be exclusive with. Since they wasn't serious, the only thing he had to lose was the sex: she wouldn't dare take her business away, and he knew she enjoyed the banter as much as he did, even if they did occasionally annoy each other. The manner of _how_ it would end — the gritty, emotional part — he was admittedly unclear on. He’d never cared enough to think about it.

"Isn't mystery fun?" she quipped, stubbing out her cigarette.

"Tell me something else then," he said. "Like, what did you dream about last night?"

He noticed her cheeks flush slightly, and it wasn't because of the heat.

“Oh, come on,” he drawled, throwing his head back. “Of all the things we talk about, you don’t want to tell me about your _dream_?”

"It was just something petty, nothing embarrassing,” she snapped. 

“So tell me. I won’t laugh.”

“Fine.” Even though she was done in the mirror, her eyes looked everywhere but at him. She fiddled with her purse, adjusted her dress, inspected her shoes. "My birthday is next month — _which you probably already know_ —" (he did) "—and I had this dream that I was wearing this gorgeous gown to my birthday party. It's by this kind of unknown designer and I haven't been able to get my hands on it. It's gorgeous: it's a nude illusion at the top and the bust is covered in flowers, and the color fades from nude to this blueish grey. It's floor length, but the slit goes up practically to the hip —" she stopped abruptly at the excitement in her voice, turning red again. "Anyway, it was a pretty dress," she mumbled. “That’s it.”

He patted his knees and stood up. "We'd better get back out there before someone notices we're missing."

She pursed her lips in annoyance but didn’t say anything. They walked out of the room a few seconds apart, making sure the hallway was clear. 

"Ootori!" someone called once Kyoya and Noa had rejoined outside. 

They both turned around in time to see a scary-looking man with flaming red hair making their way towards them. "Ah, Kasanoda," Kyoya said brightly. "Just the man I was looking for."

Kasanoda approached breathlessly. He kept glancing at Noa, just like all of the men that day had. She wasn't dressed provocatively, but she exuded confidence and sex appeal. Even if she'd slept with half of the people there, Kyoya got a sense of how lucky he was for the first time all afternoon. "How have you been?" Kasanoda asked. "I haven't seen you since Fujioka and Suoh got married.

"I've been very well, thank you," he replied smugly, images from the last six weeks flashing through his mind. "But apparently not as well as you: I heard your business is really taking off."

Kasanoda flushed bashfully. "Oh — uh, yeah — I — it is."

"Wonderful," Kyoya said. "I'd like to introduce you to my newest business partner, Mrs. Oshiro. Mrs. Oshiro is very interested in horticulture. Mr. Kasanoda runs a successful flower shop."

Kyoya could feel Noa's shocked gaze on him, and he fought a smirk. He kept his eyes on Kasanoda. "I love flowers," Noa finally said. "You ought to see my home: I keep it full all year round, it's like a greenhouse."

"Me too," Kasanoda said, much more relaxed now that he had something in common with this pretty girl. "What are your favorites?"

"White peonies," she beamed. "They're so beautiful I could eat them up."

Kyoya put one hand in his pocket and the other on Noa's back, drawing her attention. "I'll leave you two at it," he said happily.

It wasn't hard to find what he was looking for. Or, more appropriately, who. In typical Hitachiin fashion, he spotted the twins flirting with two women he recognized from the wedding party. "Hikaru, Kaoru," he said. "I'd like to ask a favor. I need you to get me a particular dress."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is filthy lmao. Anyway, I hope you liked it! The other two parts are posted an edited as well for your viewing pleasure.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr: anotherdumbanimeblog


End file.
